Suis je un Monstre?
by Ehwinn
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de ViciousLoner... Gaara ne supporte plus ce qu'il est devenu et finit par craquer... Oneshot


**Suis-je un monstre?**

**Disclaimer : **Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, ni les personnages qui sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto (le bol, je l'envie ! lol) ni même l'intrigue qui elle est la propriété de Vicious-Loner (ceci est une traduction de son one-shot : « _Am I a freak, a monster ?_ »)…

**Petit blabla** : Je ne suis pas l'auteur mais la _traductrice_, votre humble serviteur qui veut vous faire partager les fics anglaises qu'elle a lu et aimer ! Bon, je ne suis pas une pro, mais j'espère quand même être restée fidèle au texte d'origine! En tout cas, amusez-vous bien ! (quoique là ca va être dur, parce que cette histoire est Angst, mais pour les prochaines je choisirai des plus joyeuses, promis !… )Donc, pas d'amalgames dans vos reviews, merci… vous pouvez critiquer ou apprécier mon travail de traduction, mais ne me félicitez (ou critiquer) pas pour ma fic, parce que c'est celle de Vicious-Loner… Voilà !

Je ne vous embéterais pas plus, maintenant, en avant avec l'histoire !

Le sable s'éleva dans les airs… Ce qui n'avait rien d'étrange étant donné que le village siégeait au milieu du désert… Mais plusieurs nuages de sable se mêlèrent en un bref tourbillon duquel émergea un être humain. Les gens alentours reculèrent aussitôt devant le garçon qui venait d'apparaître. Un petit enfant, curieux, fasciné par ce qui s'était produit à l'instant sous ses yeux, fut vivement éloigné par sa mère.

«­ – Ne t'approche pas de ce monstre, il te tuerait ! » le gronda-t-elle.

« – Mais maman… » gémit le petit garçon.

« – Pas de mais, il est dangereux ! » Ainsi fut close la discussion. Le _monstre_ se contenta de leur lancer un bref coup d'oeil, avant de commencer à descendre la rue, en direction de la maison qu'il partageait avec son frère et sa sœur, les villageois se poussant rapidement hors de son chemin. De faibles murmures parvenaient à ses oreilles. Aucun qu'il n'ait déjà entendu… Il avait grandi avec, et on pourrait penser qu'il s'y était habitué depuis le temps… mais ce n'était pas le cas, cela le blessait toujours autant… La haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de ceux qui refusaient de l'accepter, s'embrasa lorsqu'il perçut un chuchotement un peu plus fort, plus distinct, presque un grognement.

« Démon. »

Il tourna son regard vers l'homme qui avait prononcé ces mots. Tout le monde se figea, pressentant que quelque chose d'horrible était sur le point d'arriver. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux du vieil homme. Son œil gauche se contracta nerveusement. Le villageois savait qu'il était condamné, la terreur brillait dans ses yeux. Le sable l'annihila vite et sans douleur, éclaboussant du sang partout. Les personnes autour s'étaient enfuies dés que le sable avait commencé à bouger… Avoir disloquer l'homme lui apportait un sentiment de douce plénitude et il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, à la recherche d'une autre âme malchanceuse à massacrer. Personne. La rue était vide, preuve que les habitants avaient compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester trop longtemps en sa présence, particulièrement quand il avait envie de tuer. Contracté par la colère, il poursuivit sa route en direction du lieu qu'il appelait maison. Même s'il n'y avait personne en vue, il pouvait toujours entendre les murmures. Bien qu'il soit incapable d'affirmer s'ils étaient effectivement réels ou s'il ne s'agissait que de simples souvenirs remontant à la surface… Peu importe en fait ; dans les deux cas, ils résonnaient de la même façon.

Il entra dans la demeure, écrasant pratiquement la poignée de la porte au passage… Après avoir déposé sa gourde à sa place habituelle, il s'installa sur un coussin, disposé dans l'un des angles du salon… Il entendait encore les murmures des villageois.

« Monstre, créature, démon, dangereux, ne t'approche pas de cette créature, éloigne-toi de lui, il est dangereux, laisse mon enfant tranquille sale monstre ! Quoi, je dois vraiment travailler avec ce monstre ! Qu'as-tu fait, démon !... Espèce de monstre… Erreur de la nature… Ton prénom te va comme un gant, sale démon… monstre… »

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'était penché en avant et serrait sa tête entre ses mains, pris d'un léger tremblement, avant qu'il ne sente une main sur son épaule. Il poussa un profond soupir et leva les yeux, regardant à travers ses doigts la personne qui se tenait à côté de lui. Temari. Elle avait l'air… inquiète ?

« – Gaara… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle. Tu… trembles… »

Elle chuchotait, effrayée à l'idée de le mettre en colère. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, puis baissa ses mains pour les regarder fixement.

« – Temari… articula-t-il lentement. Est-ce que je suis un monstre… un démon ? »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment.

« – Et bien… Vu ce qu'il y a… à l'intérieur de toi… » commença-t-elle avec hésitation.

Gaara leva à nouveau son regard vers elle, avec un soupir.

« – Peu importe ce qu'il y a en moi… Je veux juste que tu me répondes sincèrement, Temari. Est-ce que je suis un monstre ? »

Temari ferma les yeux quelques instants, réfléchissant à chaque chose qu'elle savait de son frère, à tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire au cours des années. Etant parvenue à une conclusion, elle rouvrit les yeux et lorsqu'elle rencontra ceux verts de son frère, elle acquiesça doucement. Il soupira et laissa sa tête retomber dans ses mains.

« – Je n'ai jamais demandé ça. murmura-t-il. Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir Shukaku scellé en moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un monstre. »

Il recommença à trembler.

« – Gaara… » Temari ne savait pas quoi faire, Son frère n'avait jamais agi de cette manière avant. Là, il semblait… humain.

« – Tout le monde me hait. » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. « Je ne vis que pour tuer, utilisé par ceux qui me haïssent et me craignent. Je les déteste, je les déteste tous. » cracha-t-il, tremblant de plus en plus. « Mais plus encore… » Sa voix commença à trembloter et vaciller tandis qu'il murmurait, d'une voix presque inaudible. « Je me déteste. Je hais ce que je suis, ce que je suis devenu. Je suis un monstre et je me hais pour ça. Je hais ça… »

Des perles humides s'écrasèrent sur le sol tandis que Gaara pleurait. Il s'effondra totalement, se mettant à sangloter de façon incontrôlable, s'étranglant presque dans ses propres larmes. Son pauvre coeur lacéré s'effritait en milles morceaux, le blessant avec une telle intensité que sa poitrine menaçait d'exploser sous la souffrance. Temari était, il faut le dire, pour le moins choquée. En cet instant, ce qu'elle voyait en face d'elle n'était pas le démon, le monstre qui aimait tuer les gens… Non… Elle voyait son petit frère comme l'humain qu'il était au plus profond de lui, le petit garçon rejeté, haï et craint, que personne n'avait jamais accepté. Ni aimé. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés et enroula ses bras autour de lui dans une étreinte. Il se serra contre elle et glissa sur ses genoux, tenant l'une de ses mains cramponnée à son cœur douloureux, l'autre empoignant le chemisier de sa sœur tandis qu'il sanglotait sans retenue sur son épaule.

Temari ne put dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais les sanglots finirent par se dissiper et Gaara resta juste assis là, dans ses bras, respirant calmement, les yeux clos. S'il avait s'agit de quiconque excepté lui, elle aurait pensé qu'il avait pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir. Mais on parlait de son petit frère Gaara, et lui ne dormait jamais. Elle savait que l'insomniaque permanent qu'il était se reposait juste un peu, se relaxant paisiblement, baigné par le sentiment d'être étreint, le sentiment qu'en réalité, quelqu'un s'inquiétait un peu pour lui. L'étreinte se poursuivit durant ce qui semblait une éternité… Puis, après avoir laissé échapper un profond soupir, Gaara s'écarta lentement de sa sœur. Il inspira, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

« – Euh… Et bien… Merci. » marmonna-t-il, les yeux rivés au sol. Temari lui sourit.

« – Il n'y a pas de quoi. » Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, surprise pas leur douceur. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-elle après un moment. Gaara acquiesça de la tête. Quittant l'endroit où il se trouvait pour rejoindre la table de la cuisine, il regarda sa sœur préparer du chocolat chaud.

Temari constata que le visage de Gaara était aussi froid et inexpressif qu'à l'habitude. Pourtant, quelque chose dans ses yeux avait changé. On pouvait y surprendre un éclat qu'il n'y avait pas avant. Il semblait… calme. Presque heureux. Ca paraissait irréel qu'une simple étreinte puisse avoir un tel effet, mais pour une personne comme Gaara, qui avait été haï et rejeté toute sa vie, une étreinte signifiait tout. Ca voulait dire qu'il existait quelqu'un qui ne le haïssait pas, ni ne le craignait, quelqu'un qui reconnaissait enfin son existence. Et ça, c'était le début de tout… Etre capable de ressentir de l'amour, être capable d'aimer les autres, et au bout du compte, de s'aimer soi-même… Gaara prit la tasse que Temari venait de poser devant lui, et en avala une gorgée. C'était chaud, sucré, et agréable. Dorénavant, il penserait toujours à sa sœur quand il boirait du chocolat chaud, et se souviendrait toujours de cette journée. Au moins, sa sœur l'acceptait et peut-être, peut-être elle qu'elle commencerait à l'aimer et lui apprendrait à aimer les autres. Peut-être, juste peut-être, il allait avoir une chance d'être heureux. Et peut-être qu'un jour, dans le futur, il trouverait même quelqu'un à aimer.

Ecrit par : Vicious-Loner

Traduit par : Ehwinn

Ehwinn: Pensez à reviewer si le coeur vous en dit, juste pourque je sachesi ça vaut le coup que je continue à vous traduire des fics, ou bien si je suis tellement pourrie qu'il faut que j'arrête, lol! XD!


End file.
